The Phoenix BNHA Fanfic
by OhCrod
Summary: Aiyama Kuzuki was born into the world of quirks and just like most kids, dreamed of becoming a hero. Come witness her life as a UA student!
1. Introduction

_Rain poured from the skies as a new mother held her newborn baby in her arms. Her cheeks were stained from tears from the pain she had just experienced, but those tears were also from joy. She held the baby close to her, her heart racing and beating so loud that it felt as if her heart was in her head. She could hear nothing and could see nothing other than the little person in her arms. She had barely known the child for more than a few minutes but was already willing to sacrifice anything for it. She couldn't hear the doctors and nurses asking her questions, it didn't matter. She looked up when she felt someone tap her shoulder and saw that it was her husband who had grabbed her attention. He was mouthing something, and she stared at his lips, trying to form the words in her head._

_Frail...weak...small...emergency..._

_He pointed at the baby in her arms and her tears of joy were brought to an end and replaced with horror and fear as she realized what was happening. Everything came rushing in at once, her husbands voice, the doctors and nurses now pleading for her to listen to them. She could see them all now and how frantic they looked. Reluctantly, she let them take the child from her, leaving her feeling empty and alone despite all the others in the room with her. She laid her head back against the pillow and everything went black._

•

_"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" The wails of the 4-year old child rang through the small two bedroom house, making her jolt awake and throw off the warm covers of her bed. She made her way to the only other bedroom in the house, her husband not two steps behind her. There was light coming from the room and the room inside was hotter from the rest of the household. She slammed the door open to find her child surrounded in flames, standing in front of her window. The fire's light glinted off of the tears from the small girl. The mother was panicking on the inside but showed nothing but courage for her daughter. She was thankful in that moment that her own quirk could easily solve what would have been a mothers worst nightmare had it been anyone else. She raised her arm, ready to make the fire dissipate, before she realized something was wrong. Though the fire raged throughout the entire room, nothing was actually burning. It was like it was just a coating, there was nothing lethal about it. She looked over to the man next to her who seemed to realize the same thing. He spoke before she did._

_"Honey, I know this looks scary and I know what I'm about to ask you to do might seem crazy and illogical," He started, the girls eyes shifting between the two of them rapidly. "But hold out your hand and touch it. Relax and will it away." The girl did in fact look at him like he had gone completely insane._

_"But you said fire was a bad thing! It's gonna hurt me!" Her voice was laced with reluctance and terror. The mother stepped forward, into the room and touched it herself. After it hadn't burned her she smiled, actually smiled._

_"This is different honey. Look, it's not hurting me." She spoke softly and calmly, trying to get the girl to also relax. "But-" The girl shut her mouth before stating how dangerous it was again. Seeing how calm her mother looked and how she was being truthful about it not hurting her, she took a deep breathe, shut her eyes, and did as she was told. The light dimmed down until the room was black once again and the room slowly lost it's heat. She didn't open her eyes until one of her parents had hit the switch and again the room was lit up. Her parents were standing there in front of her, huge grins on their faces before her father picked her up excitedly._

_"That was your quirk! You got your mothers quirk!" Her father couldn't seem to contain himself and even her mother looked proud of both herself and her daughter. The girl couldn't see what was so exciting about it until she understood what he was saying._

_"Is that a good thing?" She asked, her brow raised in confusion. She didn't know what made a quirk good or bad, weak or powerful. Her parents laughed at this question._

_"Of course it is sweetie. Just think, if you were able to make such a big flame without even trying now, imagine how far your quirk will extend when you can control it! It's a lovely quirk, and since it's also mine, I can teach you how to use it properly a lot faster."_

_After they talked to her about it for a little bit, she became tired once again as it was still early morning. They put the child back to bed before going back to their own room with a little more bounce in their walk. There was still the question of if there was more to her quirk than just fire manipulation, but they would find out with time._

_Overcoming their happiness, was exhaustion and they were able to quickly fall asleep as the world around them again went black._

•

_"She knows that there is a rule about using quirks during class time unless it is instructed for them to use it." The teacher was clearly annoyed as she spoke to the girls parents. "If it happens again then I will handle it myself."_

_"We understand. Thank you for letting us know. We'll handle it at home." Her mother sounded exhausted but not annoyed. She'd been called from work about her daughter having behavioral issues and that she was being sent home for it. She took her daughters hand and led her out of the school. She helped her into her seat in the white mustang before going to the drivers side and starting the engine. Without so much as looking at her daughter, she spoke to her._

_"Stop crying and tell me what really happened. I know you're well behaved so I want to hear your side of the story." She was calm about the situation while the child was in tears next to her, sniffling every few seconds. She did not take offense to her mother telling her to stop crying._

_"He made me mad again and just out of nowhere I feel this heat at my back! There was a loud bang and I turned around to see a chair that got hit and knocked away a few feet and then when I turned, the same thing happened to my desk and then all of a sudden I'm being yelled at to stop using my quirk! There were these big flaming wings on my back and this weird feathery tail! I didn't know I could do that!" She was hysterical as she explained what had happened. She thought she was in trouble and didn't understand why she was being told not to use her quirk. She hadn't done it on purpose, especially since she didn't know it could happen. Her mother was silent until the girl had calmed herself._

_"So you did inherit your fathers quirk in a way. We'll figure it out, don't worry about it. So what did this boy do to make you so mad?" She wanted to be straight to the point while also keeping the child from worrying any more. She hated to see her cry, especially from a boy. This boy had been a major issue since her daughter had started school._

_"He was bullying Midoriya again! And saying how he was better than all of us!" The girl was no longer crying, instead being enraged about the bully._

_"I'm glad you seem to be worried about Midoriya, that's a great quality to have, to care for others. Let's talk more when we're home. Did anything good happen today?" Her daughters entire attitude changed at that, her anger turning to excitement and her eyes lighting up._

_"I met this boy that I can't remember the name of. He's really shy but I got him to talk to me. He's really nice." The girl continued on, describing the boy and going into detail about him. He had black hair that fell in front of his face and apparently the brightest, most red eyes you'd ever see. He had teeth like a sharks and despite all of this was insecure about himself. Apparently, his class was only visiting their school for some sort of project with another class, but he lived very close by._

_"I tried to get him to show me his quirk during recess but he doesn't like his quirk either apparently." She sounded disappointed at this but her mood was still perked up as she went on about the boy._

_When they got home they did talk about the bully a little more and how she could deal with it a little better. When her father got home, they told him everything and he broke to tears when they told him of her wings, which she had gained from him. She had a culmination of their quirks so it would be interesting teaching her how to control the combined quirks. They spent the rest of the day working on her combined quirk._

•

_Two years later the girl was suspended from school. Her parents were both furious at her and yet at the same time didn't want to punish her. She hadn't been crying when they picked her up but she was covered in bruises and had a faint trail of blood on her face where her nose had bled. They had seen the other kid as well and took notice at how he didn't look much better than her. This was the deciding point for them._

_They headed to their daughters room, where she had locked herself away since they had gotten home, and knocked on it. A moment later it opened to reveal the bandaged girl._

_"We're tired of you getting sent home all the time over some boy, and I think this fight today has made us decide on something we've been thinking about for a while." The girl looked at them, unsure of what her mother was talking about. They had decided to do something all because of her?_

_"It's because of a lot of things of course, not just this whole situation. Me and your father have decided it best for us to move." She was quiet, unsure of how her daughter would take the information. It wasn't something they ever brought up to her nor did they ever hint at it._

_"Where?" Was all she could get out. Yes, she wouldn't have to deal with the bully any longer but it also meant she was leaving her best friend behind. That same shy boy she'd gotten to talk to her a couple of years ago._

_"Vanuatu. It's right off the coast of Australia. I think you'll like it, but they speak French as well. Think you can learn?" Her parents smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. They knew their daughter had already been trying to learn the language, wanting to have a second language in her belt for the future. The girl smiled, though not as big as they had hoped for._

_"Yeah I can."_

_Saying goodbye was the hardest part and she couldn't help but cry as she hugged her friends for the last time. Their parents had exchanged numbers so the kids could remain in touch with each other before leaving and they had been grateful for it._

_The plane ride seemed to last hours but the girl was wide awake when they finally arrived on one of the small islands of Vanuatu. Apparently, they were staying in Port Villa, the capital of the country. Their home was open and next to the shore so she could explore and be as free as she wanted. The population was small and the people were all very kind to them. They knew the same language as well, so it made it easier for the girl to learn French while at the same time knowing what they were saying._

_She wasn't born here, but the girl was proud to be able to say she grew up in Vanuatu. In the years the lived there, she learned the history of it's people, became fluent in French, and learned to cook. However, when the time came to apply to academies, her eyes were set on one._

_UA Academy._

_Through rigorous training and pushing herself more and more every day mentally and physically, she prepared herself for it's two entrance exams. The written test and more importantly, the physical exam. Her parents were proud of her choice, and were more than happy to let her travel to the school, thousands of miles away, separated by land and ocean._

_Now, Aiyama Kuzuki stood at the gates of the exam grounds, surrounded by others looking to get into UA as well. She thought of everything she'd done to get here and refused to give it up for anything._

_They were given the signal to start and she sprinted forward with the crowd._


	2. Chapter One: Entrance Exam

She usually had a decent temper and a fair amount of patience, but the green haired boy sitting two rows ahead of her was really testing both of those. His endless muttering was quickly getting on her nerves and by how tense those around him had gotten, they were definitely riding that limit when it came to their patience as well.

Aiyama was relieved when suddenly, a blue haired boy stood up. He pointed out that the papers had four bots while Present Mic, who was on stage announcing everything, had only gone over three. When he then pointed out the green haired boy for his muttering, a hushed giggle went over the crowd. She just shook her head while also silently thanking the blue haired male for making him stop.

After the meeting, everyone who had come to take the entrance exam was filling out the room and it seemed to take ages until her row finally got to go up the stairs and out into the larger area. With a quick glance around, Aiyama noticed that some people had already changed out of their uniforms and into more appropriate workout attire. There was a long line to both of the bathrooms that upon further inspection, wrapped down through the hallways. Not wanting to risk being late to her area, she went off to find another place to change that was less crowded.

This turned out to be an even worse idea than just waiting, since as soon as she found an unoccupied bathroom, she also found herself lost. She groaned out loud at her carelessness while locking a stall door behind her and changing into some comfortable, light gray workout pants that clung to her body and a plain, loose, black tank top that had a hole in the back so big that there might as well have not been a back to it at all. Her short black heels were swapped out for white tennis shoes and her red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, tight enough to stay up but loose enough for some stray hairs to fall back in place on the sides of her face. Making sure she had everything and wasn't leaving anything behind, she left the stall and the bathroom.

She stopped just outside the bathroom door to look around, her eyes searching for any sort of sign that might guide her back to where she needed to be. She couldn't spot one anywhere, causing her to bite her lower lip and start walking in the direction she came. She had taken multiple different turns to get here and didn't exactly remember how to get back, she had even gone far enough to where the voices had died down.

"Examenes you have five minutes to get to your area's!"

The booming voice of Present Mic cut on over the speakers of the school and his words sent her into a panic. She ran to the windows, searching for any way to get them open without breaking them with no luck. There were three ways this could end now.

One, she could run and find her way there at the last second, but already be drained of some of her stamina.

Two, she could run and never find her way there, ruining her chances completely.

Lastly, she could ram herself through the window, breaking it. She would get to her area on time but would most likely set off alarms, delay the exam, and have to pay for the damage.

That last option was definitely not going to happen, she thought as she ran through the halls. Everyone would be outside by now so she couldn't just stop to listen for voices inside, which is why she was caught by surprise when she heard a small murmur of voices inside a room, the door sealed. She didn't know who was in them but she was desperate to get where she needed to be so without giving it much thought, she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to find what she assumed to be the teachers sitting around.

They stared at her with just as much shock as she was staring at them with. After a moment of hesitation, she quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I got lost and I'm just trying to find my way back!"

There was a moment of silence before a high pitched voice sounded through the room.

"Well, one of you can quickly take her. I'm sure she knows which area she is supposed to be at." Aiyama looked up to find a small animal in a suit where the voice had come from. It had to have been the principle, since at least three others stood up to escort her.

"I'll take her. It won't take long." A woman in a skintight white bodysuit walked towards her. The woman had on a simple red mask and on top of her suit was a black belt and harness that ran between her breasts.

Aiyama didn't know if it was because of the woman's costume or the fact that it was Pro-Hero Midnight that made her face heat up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble." She stepped back for Midnight, giving her room to walk out the door and begin to lead her down the halls, just a step ahead of the red haired girl. The walk was silent at first, an awkward tension that she wished would go away.

"Don't worry too much, this school can get confusing even for us teachers. What's your quirk?" Midnight's voice was calm and steady through the previous silence, which made Aiyama force herself to take a deep breath so her own words wouldn't come out so shaky.

"It's called Phoenix. The short description is that I can manipulate fire and sprout wings of fire as well." There was much more to it, but that would be for another day, if she even got in. Midnight nodded, but her eyes were speaking for her. They were questioning the girl, devouring her appearance and seeming to burn it into her memory.

"And your name?"

"Kuzuki, Aiyama."

Another nod.

"There is one minute remaining! If you're not in your area you better run!"

"I'm sure you can find it from here. If you keep a light jog you should make it in time without wasting too much energy." Aiyama hadn't even realized that the pro had stopped and pushed open the front door for her to walk through. The girl nodded and did as she was suggested, waving back to Midnight.

"Thank you so much!" She heard Midnight let out a soft chuckle.

"Good luck!"

Aiyama smiled as she kept her pace, quickly coming up on the giant, closed in arena. The others that had been assigned to it were already at the door, their bags put into lockers in a side building which she had quickly put her own bag into before joining them. As soon as she stopped and settled herself between a blonde with explosive like hair and another male with messy purple hair, Present Mics voice came over the group again. Everyone hushed and it seemed like the rest of the world stopped as he counted down.

All she heard was the word go being yelled before large, flaming wings flared from her back, and with a single jump and the wings harshly coming down, she was in the air.

Flying over the group seemed like the easiest and quickest way in. If she got in before most of them and could find some of the higher point robots right away, then she could secure her place and give herself the best chances possible of getting into U.A.

She came across some low point bots first, flying around them to avoid being hit and once behind them, she went straight to the back of their "head" and with a flaming fist, used all her strength to punch a small hole through the metal. Once her hand was in, the fire was explosive, burning up the inside so quickly that she had to quickly pull her hand out and jump to avoid getting crushed underneath it.

After maybe six or seven 1 and 2 point bots, she came across her first 3 point bot. She dove down with her fist already up in flames again, her mind and sight zoned in on the one thing she needed to do.

Avoid it's attacks and send its "head" up in flames, just like the others.

The avoiding part was easy so she wasn't worried about being hit. She was stopped in her tracks when the robot seemed to explode from the other side, her eyes widening. Who on earth was able to get this far in the arena so quickly without a pair of powerful wings?

Her question was somewhat answered when that same blonde from earlier emerged from the curling smoke, a cocky grin on his face and his eyes narrowed in a glare. She could've sworn she recognized him, but now was not the time to ask.

Had this not been an exam, she would have gone off on him for practically stealing her points, but everyone was doing their best to get as many points as possible. Because of this, she just let out a frustrated groan and went off in search of another bot.

The next one she came across was way larger than any that she had previously seen, but since it was worth nothing she was going to go right past it in search of another.

Until she saw a girl who seemed frozen in fear, and if that robot took one step forward it would completely crush her. Everyone seemed to ignore and run right by the girl but seeing how she really wasn't going to move, Aiyama instinctively dove down as the bot lifted it's foot. She grabbed the girls arms, her wings having to work harder to accomodate for the sudden weight, and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Hey! Snap out of it! You shouldn't have froze up like that!" The girl seemed to snap out of it and her look around made it seem like she was confused.

"Wait, what happened?" Her voice confirmed this.

"You almost got crushed by that bot! Don't freeze up again, keep moving." The fact that they were taking an exam kicked back in and Aiyama was jogging away from the girl, wings spreading back out and ready to take off.

"Thank you!" She heard the faint yell of the girl as her wings flared open and up into the air she went.


	3. Chapter Two: Ibara Shiozaki

The rest of the exam went similarly, taking down bots and now watching out for anyone else who could be in harm's way until the loud alarm went off, signaling the end of the exam.

She opted to walk back to the entrance, her wings aching and her arms covered in small burns. Her knuckles were already bruising from hitting the hard green metal of the bots so much. Her breathing was heavy and her body was covered in sweat, and when she reached back to feel the hole in her tank top, the edges were ripped and the fabric pulled right apart. It had been burned from her flaming wings, which were turning to ash as they slowly disappeared from her back.

As she went to retrieve her things, she recognized a few faces of others she had seen during the harsh exam. Some people were changing back into uniforms, but there was no way she would. Her back was still burning hot and would no doubt ruin the nice clothes. Besides, she was heading straight back to the hotel she was staying at anyways.

She followed the crowd towards the school entrance, which also served as it's exit, everyone around her breathing just as hard and sweating just as much as she was.

"Hey! You're the girl that helped me earlier!" The familiar voice that she had barely registered earlier cut through the murmurs around her and she felt someone elbow her arm gently. Looking over, she saw that it was indeed that same girl.

Now that they weren't in a rush she could take in the girls appearance. She was taller than Aiyama, her hair a tangle of green vines with two running across her forehead in an 'X' shape. Her skin was paler than Aiyamas and her eyes were a darker green than her hair. Her face was round and she looked kind.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. Your quirk makes you look like an angel in a way." It seemed like a genuine compliment, so Aiyama kindly smiled at the girl.

"It was nothing, honestly anyone should've done it. I just happened to get to you faster." She said with a shrug, her cheeks slightly heating up. She'd be able to blame it on the exam though if the girl questioned it. "Oh!" She held out her hand to the vine haired girl. "I'm Kuzuki Aiyama."

The girl gladly shook her hand. "I'm Shiozaki Ibara. Do you have any plans after this? If not then we should go get lunch together." Their hands dropped back down by their sides and Aiyama pondered the offer for a moment. She was planning on going back to the hotel and eating there, but eating with Shiozaki would allow her to make a friend.

She tipped her chin down in a nod, looking forward so that she wouldn't run into anyone. "That's sounds nice. We should get into a change of clothes and meet up somewhere." She recalled her torn tank top and didn't think it would be ok to go someone so sweaty. "I'm not from around here, so you'll have to let me know where to go." She said while pulling her phone out of her bag. Unlocking it, she handed it over to Shiozaki and the other put her number in before handing it back.

"Alright, I'll let you know as soon as I get home. I'll see you in a bit!" She waved and split off, leaving Aiyama to smile in content and leave the crowd behind as she left for the hotel.

She hadn't even realized she had picked up a slow jog until she walked through the doors, a blast of cool air welcoming her in. It felt great against her burning skin as she went to the stairs, walking quickly up to the third floor and down the hall until she reached her room. She fumbled around for a minute before she finally got a hold of her card and was able to push it into the slot. The green light went off with a beep and she pushed the door open. If she was quick enough about it, she could take a shower before heading back out.

The cold water was a blessing against her burning skin, especially against the actual burns running up her arms. It was normal for her to have a burn somewhere on her body, as she still couldn't handle her own fire after using it after a certain amount of time. She took the time to wash her red locks, something she felt was necessary even though a majority of her hair had never touched her skin.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before grabbing her tank top and inspecting the back. There was no repairing it, but she honestly should have expected it. Her sports bra was left in a similar way, most of the back smelling burnt and the edges ripped. She went through shirts and bras the fastest and had yet to be able to get anything fireproof. If she got into UA then that would be her first priority, as she wouldn't want to expose herself to her classmates on a daily basis.

After drying off, she pulled on a plain, blue t-shirt and ripped, black jeans, which went decently with the black hightop converses she slipped her feet into after some white socks. A quick string of fire ran through her hair which dried it in an instant. It was something she had learned she could do, by running it down her hair quickly and without letting it burn, she could dry her hair in a matter of seconds from the heat. She idly smiled to herself and while brushing through it she heard a ding from her phone.

She looked over at it to find a message from Shiozaki and eagerly picked it up to reply to the girl. Apparently there was this little café, not too far from where she was staying, that the other girl wanted to go to. She texted back, letting her know she was on her way before cutting it off and pushing it into her pocket. She braided her hair into a messy fishtail while walking around the room, making sure she had what she needed.

Phone? Check.

Wallet? Check.

Extra hair ties? Check.

Key card? Check.

She didn't think she would need anything else, and if she did happen to need something then it wouldn't take long to come back and grab it.

She headed out the room, making sure the door shut and locked behind her, and eagerly headed down the stairs. Now that she had been able to cool off a bit, she could just barely feel the breeze, her hair being the only major indication of it as the ends were slightly blown sideways. Her quirk made it nearly impossible to feel if it was cooler out unless it was really cold, since it kept her body temperature higher than what would have been considered normal.

The café was only a few blocks away so the walk was short. She came up to it's glass door, the entire front being nothing but a giant glass window. She pulled it open and upon walking in, was met with the scent of coffee beans and..cats.

She didn't hate cats, but she wasn't the biggest fan of them either. One brushed up against her leg, slightly startling her and she took a side-step away from it.

"Kuzuki, I'm glad you could come!" Her head looked up at the voice and her eyes locked with Shiozaki's green ones.

"Hey, of course." She smiled and joined the girl at the small round table she was at. It was just big enough for the two of them and was a nice white, the chairs also white and simple in design. "I didn't know this was a cat café." Her voice kind of trailed out at the end as she spoke.

"Are you ok with that?" Shiozaki's voice sounded a little concerned and Aiyama felt bad for the way she had said it.

"Yeah! I just didn't expect it is all." She shrugged her shoulders and quickly grabbed one of the small paper menus that sat in a rack, which was set on the middle of the table. She used it to slightly hide her face while she looked at what they had to offer.

"Alright. So you said earlier that you weren't from here. If that's the case then where are you from?" Her voice was smooth, and Aiyama was glad for it as it relieved some tension.

"Well, I was born here but we moved to Vanuatu when I was young so I'm just here for the exam at the moment. I'm staying at a hotel until we get the results." She set down the small menu and saw that the other had also set one down in front of her. Aiyama decided that she would get something cheap and simple even if she was practically starving.

Before Shiozaki could speak up again another girl, the waitress, stepped up with her small pad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Hey, what can I get you both?" Her voice sounded a little strained, tired. She could only guess that the waitress was around their age, maybe older. That just meant that she was probably also working to get into a good school. Aiyama gestured to the vine haired girl to go first, which she did.

She made sure the girl was done and that the waitress was ready before she spoke. "I'd like a classic french tuna salad and some water." It was one of the cheaper options that she was interested in, as she loved seafood. It was also something she was familiar with so she was relieved when she saw it, though if she was accepted and stayed here then she would have to try other things eventually.

The waitress nodded, wrote it down, and after making sure that was all she turned and disappeared into what she could only assume was the kitchen.

"Where's that at?" Shiozaki's voice grabbed her attention again and she raised a brow at the question.

"Where's what at?"

"Vanuatu." Oh, right.

"It's off the east coast of Australia. It's a bunch of islands. The capital is Port Vila, that's where I stayed." She explained to the girl, making sure to hit the important points. "It was really nice, so it'll be kind of sad if I do get accepted into UA." She was already feeling homesick and she had only been here for two days now. She could only hope that this feeling would mellow out the longer she stayed, though it was unlikely.

"I can imagine so. Leaving home must have been hard." Shiozaki seemed genuinely empathetic towards the home sick girl. Aiyama could only nod in agreeance as another topic popped into her mind.

"So why did you freeze up back at the exam? If you don't mind me asking." Sure it wouldn't have been that big of an issue pushing at her mind had she not been able to get to know the girl. She didn't seem like she would have done it on her own accord.

The action in question made Shiozaki fall silent for a moment and the red haired girl hoped it wouldn't be an ill topic.

"Honestly, I don't have much clue." She went quiet again, lost in thought before she seemed to get an idea. "I think it was because of that guy with the messy purple hair. You know, the one that looked exhausted?" She had put it in the nicest way possible but there really wasn't any other way of describing him.

"I know who you're talking about. So you think it might've been because of his quirk? But he would've put you in harms way if that were the case. That's not very hero like." Aiyama pointed out. It was unlikely that he had done it purposefully, maybe it had been an accident. At least she hoped that it was. Shiozaki nodded in agreement, her expression relaxing and a faint smile returning to her face.

The two girls continued to talk to each other about various things like their homes, friends, and Shiozaki told her about some things around the city that she should check out. When one of them was talking, the other was listening while taking bites out of their food. It felt wonderful to get something into their stomachs after such a difficult exam, and to also have company with each other. Roughly an hour and a half went by before the two of them realized it. They paid for their separate meals, and wished each other luck on getting into UA before parting.

Aiyama went straight back to the hotel and once in her room, collapsed onto the soft and freshly made bed. After such an exhausting day, along with a now full stomach, she was ready to call it quits for the day and very quickly fell asleep.


End file.
